


A Thief

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 我今天被骗了500块钱，又勾起了我原来被骗手机的回忆，可能被骗了写篇文出来的就只有我了吧，大家都聪明一点吧，现在快过年了小偷骗子特别多，分享一个教科书式的被骗方式，请不要介意我有多傻才会被骗。





	A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was cheated 500 RMB this afternoon, which reminds me of my previous experience of being cheated on a mobile phone, and maybe I have been cheated to write a text to commemorate it.
> 
> And i’m so sorry for that i posted this text in a wrong area. I just translated it into English. My English is poor, i hope you will konw what i want to express

话说自从神兄弟两人在中庭安顿下来之后，在Loki的要求下政府给Thor补上了他之前的工资，虽然大部分归Loki管，但Thor也自己留了一些。来了中庭自然需要和中庭政府人员交流，Thor也用上了手机和电脑，Tony贴心地给两人都配备了IPhone8,还专门抽了一个下午来教Thor使用这些电子产品，当然，Loki不需要教自己找Friday学就会了。

一个阳光明媚的下午，Thor坐在纽约的街头的一个甜品店门口，他在等着最新鲜的布丁出炉带给弟弟，另一只手拿着他的新手机在把玩，手机一震，上面传来了一个短信，“我是Steve·Rogers，我现在在非洲，我的钱不够买机票了，你能借我一点吗，我回纽约一定还给你，请转到这个银行账户xxxxxx” Thor看到这个立刻找了店员要纸笔记下了那个账户，他现在就准备回大厦拿自己的工资卡，突然旁边一个像是白领的女人走到了Thor面前，“先生你好，我来这边出差结果出了车祸，现在我手机没有电了，我能借一下你的手机给我公司打个电话吗？”说完女子还扬了扬手里那个已经没有电的爱疯6s。  
正义善良的Thor停下了给Steve汇钱的脚步，他把手机递给了这位女士，然后又往旁边站了一些，他还在想今晚上要用什么借口抱着Loki睡觉的时候，女子打完电话很感激地转向Thor，“谢谢你，我们公司的老板想给你说几句话，你能听一下吗？”  
“好的没问题。”  
“先生你好，这是我们公司的职员，她在外面出差遇到了这种事你能帮助她我们真的很感激你，之后我们会给你充话费感谢你的。”  
“不不不不用了，Friday会每个月给我充话费的，不用麻烦你了。”  
“好的，真的是太感激你了，能发麻烦你再把电话借给Mary一下吗？”  
Thor又把手机递给了那个女子。  
女子打完电话把手机还给了Thor，然后又带着可怜的眼神看着Thor，“先生我能借一下你的手机吗？我去一下警察局就回来，一下就好，你在这等我一下好吗？警察局就在这个街区，不远的。”

女子走了一会儿了，Thor想自己先回去给Steve转了钱，然后再来这里等人，顺便等新鲜出炉的布丁。这样计划好，Thor就跑回了大厦。

大厦里没有一个人，Thor开始感到高兴，Steve吾友，你等着吧，我马上就来救你了。

Thor走到了银行，他把自己银行卡里的钱都转给了Steve，整整5000美元，Thor想，多转一些给他，反正他回纽约也要还自己。（其实Thor对机票的价钱并不熟悉）

转了钱Thor慢慢悠悠地走到了那个甜品店，他没有看到Mary，他又在外面找了一个位置坐了下来，这一坐，坐过了5轮刚出炉的布丁，坐过了一整个下午，坐过了夕阳西沉，天已经黑了，Thor的肚子很饿，但是他想自己一定要等到Mary把手机还回来，还要给Loki带布丁回去。

已经晚上9点了，甜品店已经要打烊了，Thor拿到了最后剩下的布丁，他希望这些布丁还保持着刚出炉的新鲜。他决定回去洗个澡再来这里等，万一Mary有事被缠住了过去发现自己不在会怎么办。

回到大厦Thor看到了出完任务回来的众人，他高兴地走上前拥抱住了Steve，“吾友你终于回来了，你收到我转给你的钱了吗？”  
Steve：？？？  
Steve：我今天一直在退伍军人协会啊  
Thor：不，你给我发的信息我看见了，我已经把钱转给你了，你看，我还记了你的账户  
Thor从裤兜里掏出了那张纸条递给Steve，Steve看了一眼说，这不是我的账户啊。  
这下轮到Thor紧张了，“吾友你确定吗？” “我确定啊，你看。”Steve掏出了自己的小本本递给Thor看，旁边坐着的Natasha开口，“Thor你不会被骗了吧？”

Thor在沙发上坐如针毡，Natasha开始安慰他，“你转钱之前好歹也打电话问问啊。”

哦，手机。

Thor赶紧起身去洗澡，出门的时候他碰到了进来的Loki，Loki黑着一张脸，看到Thor就开始骂，“你到底管不管你的人啊，今天给你打了多少个电话？你不接是什么意思？”  
Thor赶紧给Loki解释，“我不是，我没有，我只是把手机借给别人了，她还没还给我。”  
“She？”  
“Emmmmmmm，就是路上遇到的一个人，她说她去警察局一下，会把手机还给我的，我等了她一下午，我现在回来把布丁拿给你，我得再去等她。”

面前Loki的脸更黑了，身后的Clint已经笑得蜷在沙发上了，Tony一脸惋惜地走过来拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“你放心，我会再给你一个手机的，不收钱。”

Thor还想出去，Loki一把拉住他把他拖回房间，“你被骗了还不知道吗，傻子！”  
“不，我没有！弟弟你为什么不相信中庭人！”  
“你就是死了她也不会把手机还给你的！你别在这里丢人现眼了！”

Thor很生气，他觉得弟弟太不近人情了，而且他居然连自己带回来的布丁看都不看一眼！

当然他没有听到大厅里众人笑成一团的声音，第二天Thor依旧去那里等了一天，第三天也是，在第五天的时候Thor终于相信自己是被骗了。

当然Tony顺着Thor写的那个银行账户又查出了一个诈骗集团，又是两天后的事了。


End file.
